The Rogue and the Lady
by RTD-Jupiter
Summary: Mina breaks from her pompus shell in a BIG way. On Hold for So I can work on No Self Control
1. Chapter 1 Debt

Ok, well, here is a Lita/Mina romance set in 17th century England. Odd I know but what the hey…

Chapter 1

Lita grunted as the large man's fist met her stomach again. Gritting her teeth she looked up at the bald brute in front of her and tugged at the two men holding her arms. Behind the portly bald fellow paced a man with wavy brown hair, much like Lita's. In fact, at first glance, it would be easy to mistake the two for relatives. But Lita had a tan complexion, partly due to her lifestyle and partly to her Spanish decent. And the man was nicely dressed, a cape on his back and very regal looking clothes. Lita wore sack pants, an old ratty tunic, and a moth eaten green cloak, her grey tattered brogans paled in comparison to the man's nice buckle shoes. But then again, Nathan "Nephrite" Thatcher had money, Lita Skinner did not.

Nephrite walked up to his captive and grabbed her chin, smiling ruefully as he did so, "My money Lita, where is it?"

Lita huffed angrily "I ain't got it.." she growled.

Nephrite's eyes flared with anger, "Where is it then?"

Lita smirked "Flew away mate, just disappeared."

Nephrite chuckled a little, pulling his hand back, he backhanded the urchin in front of him. His white gloved hand hitting the girls cheek with a loud smack. Lita yelped as her head snapped to the side from the impact. Nephrite removed his glove and put it in his pocket.

"I'm losing my patience with you Lita, you know that if you are going to stalk the highway in my territory, you owe me a portion of what you attain." Nephrite said in a calm, clear voice.

Lita was a Highwayman, in her case, a highwaywomen. Being an orphan, Lita had three options if she wished to survive: marriage, prostitution, or crime. Lita took the lesser of the three sins. But it was times like this that made her regret her choice of occupation. Nathan Thatcher was a lord, he owned a large chunk of land, mostly farmland, actually he was one of the more wealthy land owners in Sussex. But Lita knew him as Nephrite, his alter ego. A crook and a gambler, he earned his "spending money" by working the underbelly of English society. He owned a brothel in London's East End, and ran all sorts of nasty black operations all over the country. And somehow, Lita had become enemies with him, and Nephrite was a bad enemy to have.

Nephrite looked at Lita once more, she hadn't said a word since he slapped her, "No witty reply? How unlike you."

"Eat shit.." she said as she spat some blood in his direction. It landed on Nephrite's shoe, the man minced in disgust and, with a motion of his hand, commanded his big bald friend to bury his fist into the girl's gut once more.

"GAHH that's getting' very old…" choked Lita.

Nephrite looked up at Lita as he wiped used a handkerchief to wipe off his shoe, "You have two options dear, your first option, give me what you owe, I don't care how, just give it to me."

Lita sighed, pain written on her face, "Whats my second option?" she groaned.

Nephrite smile "Option two, you work it off in my brothel." Nephrite stroked Lita's cheek and she faked a gag.

"Guh, what if I don't do either?" Lita felt the barrel of a flintlock pistol press to her forehead in response.

"I kill you and save myself the pain of ever having to deal with you again." Nephrite said coolly.

Lita sighed and slumped in defeat, "When do you want yer money by?"

Nephrite retracted his pistol, "By next Tuesday, 8000 florins, no less."

"BUT I ONLY OWED YA 2000!" Yelled Lita, anger playing across her face.

Nephrite grinned, "Consider it extra payment for all the hassle you have caused me." Nephrite waved his hand and the men released Lita. She fell to the ground and held her stomach, her ribs still throbbing in pain.

"By Tuesday Lita, I hope next time we meet it will be on better terms." Nephrite tossed a handkerchief to Lita, "and make note to clean up before then, you smell awful." Nephrite and his men turned and walked away laughing, leaving Lita to lick her wounds. She crawled over to where her pistol and rapier had been discarded. She gathered her weapons and stood up, slouched over slightly in pain.

Lita limped back towards Horsham, the town in which she resided. She managed to reach town after an hour of walking, and by that time, night had fallen. As she approached the town, the lamplighters were just finishing their work, and the dim glow of the lamps threw a lurid light on the surrounding buildings. The soft summer breeze made the trees shiver, and the air was thick and close, no doubt a storm was blowing in. Lita decided it best to find a bed for the evening, so she made her way to "The Black Jug". A lovely little pub where no one asked any questions, the only place where Lita could get a drink and not be bothered.

She walked up to the stone doorstep of the brown and white building, opening the door and letting herself in. She was greeted by the sound of laughter and the smell of pipe smoke. Lita inhaled deeply and smiled, to her it smelled like home. She limped up to the bar and took a seat, the barkeep looked over at her and approached her.

"What'll it be?" he grumbled.

Lita ignored his ignorant disposition and smiled, "Some plowman's and a glass of tangle foot."

"Twenty florins.." the barkeep growled. Lita handed the man a handful of coins and he counted them. There were twenty five in total, but he decided to take advantage of Lita's inability to count and pocketed the extra five.

"Comin' right up." The man said in a droll tone as he walked to fetch her and ale.

Lita leaned back in her seat, letting her ribs rest a little, sitting hunched over was killing her. She leaned her head back over the back rest of the seat just in time to see the door open. In walked a beautiful blonde lady, her hair tied up in a very decorative bow. She wore a very fancy dress, and stood with a very lady like posture. Lita suddenly became lost, and continued to stare at the girl. The blonde had very enthralling blue eyes that scanned the room, a look of mischief flashing across her face for a moment before disappearing again. The blonde girl sauntered into the room, and Lita still stared, she could almost feel a twinge of blush crossing her face. It was no secret that Lita favored women over men, a fact that made her even more of an outcast in the eyes of the community. The said that Lita "Wasn't very English." And somehow Lita was proud of that. Lita let her eyes focus on the blonde as she sat down at a table all alone, a few men flirting with her, and she flirted right back. Suddenly, Lita was pulled from her trance by a hand slapping her in the gut. Lita yelled in pain, and snapped up to see the barkeep holding her drink.

"Here…silly Spanish …." The barkeep trailed off as he walked away.

"HALF SPANISH YOU SOD!" cried Lita at the barkeep, who paid her no mind.

Lita shook her head at the man's rudeness and indulged herself in her ale. She set her drink on the counter and stared into it. Her mind was full of the day's events, and she still had no idea how she was going to come up with eight thousands florins by Tuesday. A hand resting on Lita's shoulder pulled her from her thoughts. Lita growled and turned toward whoever it was that demanded her attention.

"Can't a girl be alone with her thoughts for…." She stopped in mid-sentence when her eyes rested on who it was that tapped her shoulder.

There stood the blonde girl, smirking. Lita felt her face get warm again. The blonde giggled and finally spoke.

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me earlier."


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped

Thanks for all of your feedback, so here is chapter two.

Chapter Two, Kidnapped

Lita didn't know what to do now. There stood the blonde angel she had been staring at moments ago, the some one she had been so enthralled with, the same one she was having dirty thoughts about. Lita shook her head a little to clear it, she looked at the blondes face, she looked very amused. A big smirk was plastered across her face, and she giggled a little.

"Is it natural for you to look so flushed?" asked the blonde.

Lita opened her mouth to speak, "Err…uh..well no."

The blonde giggled again, "For someone who looks so tough, you sure seem awful shy."

Lita looked the blonde in her eyes "Is there a point to this?" she asked, her voice thick with frustration.

The blonde put her hand on Lita's "I was just wondering why you were staring at me, that's all." She then leaned in toward Lita's face, their noses almost touching, "You WERE staring at ME weren't you?"

Lita wanted to die, everyone in the pub was staring at the two, every man in the room wanted to see where this was going. Lita gulped dryly, she could feel the blondes breath on her face, smell her lavender perfume. Lita's heart was in her throat, how was she going to respond? No one had ever come onto her like this, it was usually vice-versa, but this girl was just being brutal.

Lita stammered, "Y..yes.."

The blonde smiled again, "Well, if I asked you to help me, would you?"

Lita had nothing to say, she just raised an eyebrow and made noise that almost sounded like a yes.

The blonde, however, didn't look pleased, she pouted a little, "I was figuring, since you were staring at me, that you would jump at the chance to assist me with something…but.." The girl turned to walk away.

Lita almost jumped out of her seat, "WAIT!" She yelled, pulling the attention of anyone who wasn't already watching the spectacle.

The blonde turned, an almost wolfish grin on her face, "Yes?"

"Well…" Lita straightened herself and tried to regain her cool demeanor, "What is it ya need?"

The blonde walked back toward Lita, she put her lips next to the brunettes ear and whispered, "Kidnap me."

Lita snapped back a little, "Wow. A little kinky are we?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "No, I mean it, this isn't a game, I really want you to."

Lita was confused, and the blonde sensed it, "It's a long story."

Lita nodded, "I would have to assume so," she yelled, "Are you crazy or something?"

The blonde sighed, "Can we take this conversation outside?"

Lita grumbled a little and mumbled something about her ale, the blonde just sighed and gave a dejected look to the brunette.

"Fine..I will just find someone else to be my hero, that's all." Said the blonde, knowing she could reel in the boyish brunette girl at the bar.

And she knew well, Lita again turned towards the blonde. She walked towards the blue eyed demon that was harassing her.

"Fine, outside it is then." Grumbled the frustrated crook.

The two stepped outside into the humid night, the sound of the pub behind them. The night was deathly silent in comparison to the place beyond the door, and it made Lita's ears ring. The blonde turned towards Lita, and the brunette directed her attention at her.

"Can I have a name?" Asked Lita sharply, cutting off the blonde before she could continue.

"Mina Anderson." Said the blue eyed girl.

"So Mina, what's the problem?" asked the roguish girl.

"I'm due to be wed soon." Said the blonde.

Lita motioned with her hand, "And?"

"I don't want to be…the last thing I want is to be wed to someone I don't want to be married to." Continued the lady.

"So, it's an arranged marriage?" asked Lita.

"Yes, it's an arranged marriage, my father is basically selling me off for land." The blondes voice had turned sad.

Lita sighed, "Why me? Why not one of those men in there?"

Mina smiled a little, "I may be rich but I'm not stupid, I can only imagine the awful things some of those men would do to me if they had the chance."

Lita walked up to the blonde, trying to act cool and dark, "And what assurance do you have that I won't do those things to you?" She asked, hoping to fluster the blonde.

But the blonde merely laughed, "Are you serious? You almost died right there in your seat when I touched your hand."

Lita suddenly looked frustrated again, and Mina smiled at the tall girl's expression.

"Well, you were two seconds from shoving your hand down my pants and going to town!" Cried Lita, a passing mother covered her son's ears and gave Lita an angry look.

Mina giggled again, "I did that to gauge your reaction, if you would have gotten all randy I would have left you and looked for another, but since you could barely speak, I figured you were safe to ask."

Lita raised an eyebrow at Mina, "So, you're NOT attracted to me?"

Mina laughed and rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding, you smell of booze and dirt, and you look as if you haven't bathed in a week."

"So, what you're saying is?" asked Lita, not catching on.

"No!" laughed Mina.

Lita growled a bit, a bit of anger showing on her face. Mina quickly back-peddled, hoping she hadn't ruined her chance to free herself from her marriage.

"But, who knows, maybe over time…you an I could get to know one another…" Mina was cut off before she could finish.

"Fine." Said the brunette. "I'll help ya."

Mina smiled, "Really?"

Lita nodded and grabbed the blonde by the arm harshly, "Cmon then."

Mina snorted and tried to pull her arm away, "How dare you become rough with me, if this is the way your are going to act, then I am going to have to find someone else."

Lita smiled, "No, I don't think you will." Suddenly the Brunette lifted the blonde off her feet, causing her to scream in surprise.

"HEY! STOP! PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT YOU TO KIDNAP ME ANYMORE! IM GOING TO FIND SOMEONE NICER!" Screamed Mina.

Lita continued to walk out of town, crossing the river into the heather, "Too late now," she said to her captive, "You see, I got to thinking, this whole kidnapping thing could help me, I need money, your family is rich.."

Mina started to squirm on Lita's shoulder, almost causing the rogue to lose her balance, but not her grip.

Mina huffed in frustration, "This wasn't intended to help YOU, it was intended to help ME!"

Lita laughed a little, "Yeah, but, you're little comments about me smelling and what not, changed my outlook on the situation."

Mina clenched her fist and punched Lita in the shoulder blade, causing the brunette to become aggravated. She tossed the prissy blonde to the ground roughly. Mina tried to scurry away, but Lita say on her back. Opening her backpack, the rogue pulled a length of rope from inside. She grabbed the blondes wrists and tied them together behind her back. Then she pulled the handkerchief that Nephrite had tossed at her from her pocket and tied it around the blondes mouth.

"Much better." She said as she heaved the blonde back over her shoulder.

Mina cried out in protest, but her screams were muffled by the cloth over her mouth. Lita simply hummed happily as she carried the girl off towards the woods, back towards her home.

Meanwhile Mina was cursing herself for her stupidity, and couldn't help but wonder, what was going to happen to her next.

After a long walk in the woods, Lita finally came to her little squatters hut. Opening the rotting door, Lita walked inside. She shuffled through the dark until she found her bed. She heaved the blonde off of her shoulder an onto the mattress, she could hear her captive grunt as she hit the straw mat.

Lita then walked toward the wall and lit a lamp, bathing the room in a feeble light. She then looked over towards Mina, who was glaring at her with hate in her eyes. Lita walked over to her and untied her gag.

Mina growled at Lita, "Now who's the kinky one?"

Lita chuckled and untied Mina's hands, "Listen, hear me out ok, I will go along with your little game, if you allow me to collect a ransom."

Mina sighed, "Fine, fine, how much?"

"Ten thousand florins."

"TEN THOUSAND!"

Well, there's another chapter, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 A Strange Sort of Comfort

Ok, next chapter

Chapter Three, A Strange Sort of Comfort

An few minutes later, Lita had explained her situation to Mina, the blonde simply grumbled a little and looked at the floor.

"If you only owe eight thousand, why do you want ten thousand?" asked the distraught lady.

"Two thousand for time and aggravation." Said Lita, who had grabbed a bottle of wine and was now drinking it.

Mina just looked on at her "host", a disgusted look on her face, "You're barbaric…"

Lita raised an eyebrow at Mina, "Really? Why?"

Mina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, for one, it wouldn't hurt you to use a glass." Lita just looked at the wine bottle and back at the blonde, who continued on, "And, on top of that, you curse, dress like a man, carry weapons and fancy the company of women over that of men."

Lita blinked, "Go on…."

Mina stared blankly at the Spaniard, "That's it, do you really need more proof?" Lita blinked again.

"Spain must be a silly country." Sighed Mina.

Lita began removing her boots and smiled, "I wasn't born in Spain, I was born in Scotland."

Mina shook her head, "Never mind, that explains enough right there."

Lita tossed her right boot to the floor and chuckled, "Oh, and you English are so damn perfect yeah?"

Mina crossed her arms and glared at Lita, "Yes, yes we are, it would do the world good to take after us."

Lita removed her cloak and threw it onto a chair, "And if they don't take after you, you'll just invade them and MAKE them take after you, right?"

"Lita, tell me, who's the king of Scotland?" asked Mina in a scathing tone.

"Fuck off…" replied Lita, no humor to be found in her voice. The tall brunette flopped back onto the bed and began untying her wavy brown hair. Mina looked at her closely for the first time since they met.

The first thing that struck the blonde, was how delicate Lita's features seemed. Her face was soft and feminine, her eyes were wide and full of life, AND hell. Her body was strong, she knew that much. She could feel the other girls muscles when she was carrying her, But she could also tell, now that the tall girl had removed her cloak, that her body was feminine as well, curvy and almost delicate in nature. Lita's tan skin was smudged with soot, and her cheeks were streaked with black dirt, and a little dried blood. Mina was suddenly transfixed, she was watching how the soft light of the lamp was flickering in the tall rogues eyes, now it was her turn to stare.

Lita noticed Mina watching her, she turned towards the blonde, "What?"

Mina flinched a little and snapped back to reality, "Huh? Nothing, just lost in thought is all."

"You're capable of thought?" asked Lita with a laugh.

"Oh….GO TAKE A BATH!" yelled Mina.

Lita blinked and looked rather confused, "Really?" she scrutinized the blonde, "What the hell kind of comeback was that?"

Mina sighed in resignation, "Really though, you do smell, it's very intrusive."

Lita jumped up onto her bare feet and grabbed an old bar of soap from her cabinet. She grabbed an old cloth and walked to the door, "I assure you, I ain't doin' this to appease you!" She flung the door open and stepped outside, "I was gonna get a bath anyhow!" and with that, Lita slammed the door.

Inside, Mina giggled a little, and then stopped, and in a moment of horrible realization, she said to herself, "You're attracted to her aren't you?"

Lita stomped down toward the river, her bare feet chilled by the dew on the grass.

"Silly fuckin' twit…" she growled to herself, "I ain't never met any creature as revolting as that in my entire life!"

Lita came to the river's edge and unbuckled her belt, "But, then again, I DID take her against her will."

Lita pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground, "And, she IS taking this rather well, considering I AM holding her here."

Lita scrubbed the soap across her filthy body as she continued her inner monologue, "But then again, what's to say she didn't bolt the instant I left the house?"

The tall girl thought on this for a while and then walked out of the water, finished with her bath. She dried herself off and began pulling her pants back on, "I ain't gonna complain if she left, I can just get the money some other way."

Grabbing her shirt from the ground, Lita began to put it back on her body, "Then again, if she wants to stay, I ain't gonna complain either, she is a hell of a looker."

And with that, Lita made her way back towards the house.

Mina had spent the time since Lita left contemplating her feelings for the girl. Why did she find herself being fond of her? What was it about the tall rogue that appealed to her? Mina laid on the bed, sorting it all out in her head, she couldn't figure out how an uneducated barbarian managed to fill her senses with such wonder. Then, like a bolt from the blue, it struck her.

Lita was against everything Mina hated. Lita was the exact opposite of what Mina was running from. She was carefree, wild, daring and dangerous, while pomp and riches, money and security had surrounded Mina's whole world up to this point. No danger, nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed to fall into place, day after day, and there was no sense of chaos, or fun for that matter. This strange, uncultured daughter of a Spaniard and a Scotsman was the dash of color that Mina wanted so desperately in her world. The sort of color that Mina had always wanted…..but in a man.

Mina sighed and flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, She couldn't help but wonder how all of this was going to turn out.

Lita had finally returned to her house in the woods, still a little damp from the bath. She opened the door and peeked inside, half afraid that the girl inside would be on the other side of the door, waiting to ambush her. But another half of her wondered if the blonde had left and made her look like a sucker. But, as the tall brunette opened the door, she could clearly see the blonde lying on the bed, fast asleep. Lita smiled a little, for some reason she was happy that the blonde hadn't left. Lita walked in softly and shut the door quietly. She gently laid down on the next to the blonde, so not to disturb her as she slumbered.

As Lita dozed off to sleep, she couldn't help but notice how wonderful it was to have someone in her bed with her, even if they weren't the best of friends, it was was nice to have someone next to her.

For the first time in years, Lita didn't feel so lonely.

Well, there it is, the obligatory sappy chapter. R/R


	4. Chapter 4 Sing a Song for me

Here is another chapter

Mina begins to struggle with her emotions in this one, and a new familiar face appears

1010101010

Chapter Four, Sing a Song for me, and Hope I Make it Down the Stairs

When Lita awoke, she had no clue where she was. The landscape infront of her was white, white for as far as the eye could see. Then she realized, something was tied over her eyes. She was blindfolded. The roguish girl tried to reach up to undo the blindfold, but her hands wouldn't move, someone had tied her hands behind her back. She soon found that her feet had suffered the same fate. Growling in annoyance the girl began to thrash against the ropes that held her. Suddenly her blindfold was lifted off of her face, and in front of her stood Nephrite.

"Well, look at what I have here, a little rat, caught in my trap." Nephrite then drew his trademark silver barreled pistol.

Lita began to fight again, fear filling her eyes. She tried to call out for help, but couldn't find her voice. She wasn't gagged, it was if her mouth just wouldn't work. Tears formed in the normally brave girls eyes. She somehow knew she was going to die. Nephrite cocked back the hammer on the flintlock and shoved it into Lita's mouth. Lita began to weep as the man smiled at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have paid so much attention to that blonde girl." He grinned, "So long you little piece of gutter filth." There was a burst of smoke and flame.

And Lita shot up straight in her bed, a cry escaping her throat.

Her breathing was erratic and ragged, her body was trembling, and beads of sweat had formed on her body. She brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face and sighed. She looked to her right, somehow the blonde sleeping next to her hadn't been awakened by her cry. Standing up, Lita walked over to her cupboard and pulled out the same bottle of wine she was drinking earlier. She looked at it, and quickly put it back in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of gin instead. She chugged down few gulps and dropped the bottle to the table with a sigh. Sun was just starting to filter through the windows, and morning was breaking.

The sun made another hours progress into the sky before Lita finally stood up from the table and snapped from her grim thoughts. The dream had haunted her since she had awoken. If this job was botched, she knew that her real fate would parallel that of her dream. She figured she should have never started thieving on Nephrites land in the first place. Lita walked over to the slumbering girl on the bed and shook her awake. It took a couple of seconds, but the girl finally stirred, her long blonde hair mussed and tangled, and her dress was wrinkled terribly. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up at Lita, recoiling with a startle for a moment.

"Aye…wow...I forgot where I was for a moment." Said the blonde. Lita couldn't help but smile at her a little.

Mina looked up at her "captor", "Why do you smell like gin?"

"You've got a hell of a nose on you ya know that?" said Lita, sighing.

Mina shrugged, "Perhaps it's something all of us upper class people are endowed with." She then gave Lita a rather concerned look, "you look very….ill….if you don't mind me saying so."

Lita nodded a bit, "Aye, I feel ill."

"Bad nights sleep?" asked the blonde.

"Naw, well, not until the end that is." Said Lita, grabbing her brogans and sliding them onto her feet.

Mina watched the girl, "We going somewhere?"

Lita nodded, "Aye, Cuckfield."

"Cuckfield? Why?" asked Mina.

"I gotta meet someone at the Wheatsheaf inn." Lita grabbed her belt and buckled it around her waist, slipping her pistol and rapier into it after she clasped it.

"Really? What about the whole ransom business?" Mina asked, feeling rather confused.

Lita simply sighed, "I got six more days to worry about that, and I've got other business that needs attending to before I give Nephrite his money."

"More debt?" asked Mina.

"Not to sound rude, but it ain't really none of yer business luv." Said Lita, tossing her cloak on.

Mina grumbled, "Then why are you bringing me along?"

"Because I can't trust that you'll be here when I get back." Said Lita in a matter of fact tone.

Mina shrugged, she really couldn't argue with that logic. She quickly stood to her feet and straightened her dress and adjusted the bow in her hair. Mina had a terrible nights sleep, all things considered. It was odd having someone else in the bed with her, and she was stuck in her dress all night. She really needed more clothing, but was pretty certain she didn't want anything that Lita had. So, she would just have to grin and bear it for the time being.

Mina couldn't help but think back on her inner thoughts from the night before. The whole idea of being attracted to Lita was ludicrous. It had to be! Maybe she was just stressed, maybe her emotions were taxed from the whole experience. After all, she was a lady, she wasn't a barbarian like her captor. But, Mina looked up at Lita and watched as she fiddled with a stubborn tie on one of her fingerless leather gloves. She watched as Lita bit her lip in frustration and growled a little as the tie kept slipping. Mina smiled a little, Lita was cute when she was frustrated.

"GAH! Damnit anyhow!" cried Mina in frustration. She quickly covered her mouth, ashamed that a curse had come from it.

Lita looked up at Mina, shock on her face, "Wha? What was that all about?"

Mina sighed, her emotions were getting out of had, "Nothing, nothing at all, just something is frustrating me."

"Care ta share it?" asked Lita, finally finishing with her glove.

"No, I don't care to share it." Said Mina in a huff, "Now, if we're going lets go!" And with that, the confused blonde walked out the door, leaving Lita staring confused at the door.

Lita gathered her wits and followed the blonde outside. The girl was weird, very weird indeed. Earlier in the morning she had been so kind and concerned about Lita's condition, now she was angry and huffy.

"Oi, mind telling me what the hell is wrong?" asked Lita angrily as she strode to catch up to the blonde who was walking at a rather fast pace.

"Yeah, you're what's wrong." Said Mina, not turning around.

Lita threw her arms up with exasperation, "What the hell did I do now? I thought I was being rather well mannered this morning!"

"I know, stop it." Growled the angry blonde as she quickened her pace.

"Wha? Why?" asked Lita, "You don't want me to be nice to you?"

Mina looked over her shoulder at Lita, who was starting to catch up, "No, I don't want you to be nice to me, besides, it's not like it's genuine, I know what your motives really are."

Lita snorted a little and rolled her eyes, "Really, and what are my motives then?"

"You want to trick me into falling in love with you, well it's not going to work!" yelled Mina.

Lita almost stopped dead in her tracks, she boggled at Mina, "I want to what now?"

"You're trying to turn me into one of your kind!" yelled Mina, almost jogging now.

"What in the hell are you talking' about you silly little fuck, what KIND am I?" yelled Lita, her voice swelling with anger.

"You're a barbarian, and you're trying to turn me into one too." Said Mina flatly.

"My ass I am, I think yer turnin' into one on yer own accord, and it's scarin' ya." Lita ran up behind Mina and grabbed her arm roughly. She spun the blonde around and glared daggers at her.

"Don't start this shite with me luv, I ain't turnin' you inta anything, yer just startin' to live, and ya don't know how ta handle it." Said Lita, fire in her eye.

Mina gulped a little, the rough girl was certainly…enthralling…when she was angry. The passion and fire that shown in her eyes was amazing, she was very intimidating to say the least. Mina shook her head free of these thoughts quickly, The brunette was doing it again, twisting her thoughts. It was like she had some sort of power over her.

Mina huffed defiantly and pulled away from the brunette, "Get your hands off of me, you have no right to stop me, and no right to touch me!"

"Well," Lita glowered, "Yer goin' the wrong way."

Mina blinked, "….I knew that!" Mina turned on her heel and started heading off a different direction.

"Jasus mary and joseph…yer still goin' the wrong way." Said Lita, covering her face with her hand, frustration taking hold of her again.

"Just follow me ok?" demanded the rogue.

Mina snorted and followed defiantly, "You know, you really need to learn how to speak correctly."

Lita growled. "What does that have ta do with anything?"

"Just pointing out a fault." Said Mina.

"Well, let me point out one of you're faults, You're snoody, yer sexually confused, and yer odd, there, happy now?" said Lita angrily.

"That was more than one…."

Lita wanted to pull out her own hair, "Aggh! Shut up! My lord this is going to be a long walk."

10101010101010

Lita was right, the walk had turned out to be a long one indeed. Lita had simply resigned to not speaking, because every time she did so, the blonde would come back with some snotty retort. Lita had pretty much had enough of the girl's attitude. In truth, the rogue was actually sort of sad, she was starting to wonder last night and early on this morning, if maybe the blonde had some sort of feelings for her. She was hoping, that if nothing else, she could make a new friend out of this dilemma. But now, that was looking rather grim, and it seemed that Mina hated her.

Lita glanced back at Mina momentarily, she was walking with her arms crossed and a very angry look on her face. If she hated her so badly, Lita wondered, why didn't she just try and escape?

10101010101010

Mina wondered why she didn't just try and run off. Why was she continuing to follow this rotten brute? A little voice in the back of Mina's head told her it was because she was attracted to the rogue. But she quickly shoved these thoughts out of her head.

"I am a lady, I was raised a lady and I will continue to ACT like a lady." She thought to herself.

But, Mina really DIDN'T want to be a lady. She had already come to this conclusion, she absolutely hated her life back home. She was just torn between the way she had been raised to act, and how she WANTED to act. Her family would certainly disown her if they ever found out how she was thinking. Her entire cultural upbringing had conditioned her against this, and it all felt so unnatural. But, why was she worrying so much? She didn't want to be like those old toady hags that her mother associated with. Acting all stuff and drinking tea, wearing silly hats and wigs and talking about senseless stuff that didn't interest her at all.

Mina watched Lita as she continued to walk along the path in front of her. Mina wouldn't lie, she envied the girl, Lita could do as she pleased, there were no restrictions placed on her life, no meetings to keep, no silly hats to wear, just the excitement and wonder that came from waking up each morning to a new day. Mina simply sighed, she was an emotional wreck, and she needed to get over it.

Lita looked back at her, "Wow, that's the most noise you've made in thirty minutes I'd say."

Mina sighed again, "Yeah, well…how much farther?"

Lita looked back down the path, "It's actually just around the bend here."

After about another five minutes of walking, the two found themselves in Cuckfield. It was a nice little town, and it was rather busy at this time of day. It was about noon on a Wednesday, so the vast majority of people were going about their business. Mina followed Lita around all day as the girl went about all sorts of assorted business, talked to many different people, and had a couple of drinks. The two found themselves in the Wheatsheaf inn at about quarter after six in the evening. The Wheatsheaf inn was much nicer that the Black Jug, and it seemed a bit emptier as well.

When they entered the door, Lita told Mina to say put as she went to the corner of the bar. There sat a black haired girl, very beautiful Mina had to admit. She looked rather mysterious, and was dressed in a bright red and purple robe. She looked very, VERY out of the ordinary for certain, and something about her seemed almost supernatural. Lita talked to this girl for a moment before motion to Mina to come over. Mina obliged and joined the two at the table.

"Mina, I want ya to meet Raye, Raye this is Mina." The black haired girl simply nodded at Mina and smiled a little.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said, her accent was very hard to pinpoint, it was almost like a cross between Irish and Welsh.

"Raye here is a pikey." Said Lita smiling, Raye didn't seem too amused however.

"Excuse me, she's a what?" asked Mina, rather confused.

"A pikey, ya know, a gypsy." Lita laughed and looked at Raye, who still looke flustered.

"That's an unflattering way to put it Lita, really." Seethed the black haired girl.

"What does a pike…err…gypsy do?" asked Mina. She had heard the word gypsy used before, but wasn't to clear on it's meaning.

"Well, miss Mina, I read the future." Said Raye, smiling a little, "I can see it in the stars, in the cards and on palms."

Lita nodded, "Aye, she is very well versed in foresight, I can attest to that."

Mina simply huffed, "I don't believe you."

Raye held out her hand over the table, "Let me see your palm."

"I don't see how…"

"Just let me see it." Snapped Raye, cutting the blonde off.

Mina reluctantly offered her palm to the strange, mysterious girl. Raye took it and began to trace the lines of Mina's palm with her finger.

"My my, you're very rich, you were raised in a very well to do manner." Raye looked at Mina.

"Bah, you could tell that by looking at my clothes, I'm not impressed, I assure you."

Raye looked at the girls palm again and grinned wolfishly, "Then how about this one, you're very sexually confused and frustrated."

Mina quickly pulled her palm out of Raye's hand, "Nonsense!"

"Then why such a harsh reaction?" asked Raye, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Before Mina could answer, Lita intervened, "Mina, would you like a drink?"

"Wine please, I am rather parched." Said Mina, happy that Raye's inquisition had been cut short.

The entire time Lita was getting the drinks for the group, Raye stared at Mina, an arrogant smirk on her face. Mina shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the black haired gypsy.

When Lita returned, Mina almost wanted to sigh in relief. Lita quickly downed the stout that she had gotten for herself, and Mina did the same to the wine. Soon, Lita had gone up and ordered another round, this time she brought back two wines and two stouts, and a meade for Raye. Raye simply sipped her drink, Lita downed both of hers in world record time, and Mina worked one of the mugs of wine down. She simply stared at the other one,

Lita raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that the beer was having an effect on her, "Gonna drink it or stare at it?" she said in a rather loud voice.

Mina sighed, "I really shouldn't have drank more than one, let alone three."

Lita slapped the Mina on the back, "Aww c'mon, just drink up, mum and dad ain't here to scold ya!"

Mina sighed and reluctantly took a sip of her mug. Lita simply laughed and ordered yet ANOTHER pint of stout. And now Raye seemed to be in the swing of the night as she drank back the rest of her meade and ordered another. Soon Lita just resigned to putting a handful of florins on the table, instructing the barkeep to keep the drinks coming.

Mina couldn't help but giggle as she listened to the rogue and the gypsy talk about old times. Apparently they had known each other for years, and they had even had a brief romance before resigning to becoming just friends. Lita was rowdy and full of hell, she was laughing loudly and telling story after story about her exploits as a crook. As the night wore on, a few minstrels had mad their way into the bar, pikey friends of Raye.

As the music picked up, Mina couldn't help but get swept away. She ordered another mug of wine, and soon she found herself feeling rather odd. She didn't seem so worried about being lady like anymore, and she just wanted to have fun. This was Mina's first experience with alcohol and all it's wondrous effects.

Soon, a very quick song rang from the fiddle of one of the minstrels, and Mina found herself being pulled up out of her seat. Lita had her by the hands and was smiling goofily. Suddenly Lita spun Mina to the beat, dancing and reeling like crazy. Mina simply cried out in fear and amusement as her world spun out of control. Lita then let go of Mina and started dancing with Raye, the two laughing the entire time. The whole pub was doing the same, dancing and laughing, celebrating for the sake of celebration. Mina giggled at Lita and her friend, for the first time in a long time, Mina was enjoying herself. As the speed of the song slowed down to a waltz, Mina saw Lita set Raye back in her seat, the two laughing loudly still.

But Mina stood to her feet, she knew this song and didn't feel so out of place. Maybe it was the booze, but Mina wanted to dance with Lita. She stopped the tall brunette before she could sit down and pulled her into the middle of the floor again.

"Dance this one with me." Said Mina smiling.

"Ah, but I thought ya didn't like me." Said Lita with a grin.

"It's just the wine talking, trust me." Smiled the blonde.

And the two began to dance slowly across the floor, both seeming to comfort in one another's closeness.

10101010101

Well ok, there we go. Another loopy chapter. Im having fun writing from Mina's perspective. Im trying to illustrate the confliction emotions she would be feeling in this situation, and I hope I'm getting the emotions across clearly.

R/R


	5. Chapter 5 Philistines

Chapter Five

Lita groaned as the early light of dawn began to tug at her eyelids. With a heavy resigned sigh, she opened her eyes. A searing pain smashed her brain into the back of her head and she groaned again. Her eyes began to focus on the dusty, thatched ceiling above her. The morning air was damp and stuffy, making the miserable feeling of Lita's hangover even worse. Lita groaned and sat up in the feather bed that she had slept in, pulling the quilt that covered her off her damp body.

The first thing Lita noticed, that seemed a bit off, was that she was nude. She rarely, if ever slept in the nude, then again she HAD been rather drunk the night before. But the next thing that seemed "a bit off" was much, MUCH more glaring. The quilt that Lita had tossed from her body was slowly being pulled back onto the bed. Lita turned her head slowly, lying next to her was a beautiful blonde, nude as well, snuggling her head into her fluffy pillow and grumbling angrily as she tried to pull the blanket back onto her naked form.

Lita's heart stopped for a moment, lying next to her, nude, in the same bed, was Mina.

Lita quickly sprang to her feet, a silent but audible yelp escaping her throat. Lita's head spun from the after effects of last nights party. She quickly but silently scrambled around the room, trying to find her clothes. They, as well as Mina's. were strewn across the floor, in a path that lead from the room's door to the bed. Lita felt herself turning a bit red. What the hell had happened last night? Grabbing her trousers, Lita quickly pulled them over her legs, nearly falling as she did so. Next she grabbed her tunic and threw it over her head, pulling it on one arm at a time. Lita's head was spinning, and she definitely felt as if she was going to be ill, how could she do this? She had taken advantage of a drunk girl. Shame washed over Lita, what would Mina think when she found out? Lita quickly stepped into her boots and silently made her way downstairs.

When Lita walked into the pub half of the inn, she found Raye sitting at a table, waiting for her it seemed. Raye chuckled at her friends incessantly disheveled appearance, Lita's belt hung unclasped around her waist, her hair was a mangled, tangled mess, and her shirt was wrinkled and crooked.

"You look stunning this morning." Said Raye, smirking.

Lita sat at the table and put her head in her hands, sighing heavily. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her leather hair tie, she began pulling her hair back into it's habitual ponytail.

"My god Raye, I can't believe what I have done?" Said Lita, glumly.

"Oh?" Inquired Raye, a wolfish grin on her face, "What exactly DID you do last night?"

Lita sighed heavily, "I took advantage of Mina's drunken state, and I think I ravaged her."

Raye suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh?"

Lita suddenly looked angry, "This isn't funny Raye!"

Raye steadied herself and looked at her brunette friend, "Well, let me tell you one thing, YOU certainly didn't ravage anyone, actually, it's the other way around."

Lita blinked, "…..what?"

1010101010

Mina sighed contently as she felt the morning air on her body. Her eyes still closed, she began to replay the events from the night before in her head. A sudden sense of dread crossed her, and her eyes flew open. She was relieved to find no one lying next to her, perhaps it had all been a dream, perhaps she was safe and sane for another day. But, the events from the night before seemed far too real to be a dream, and Mina had a feeling that what had happened the night before was indeed viciously real.

Mina remembered dancing with Lita, who was far more drunk than Mina herself was. In fact, Lita could barely stand upright after their dance. Mina was still rather worse for wear, but she could still control her body appropriately. However, she could not control her hormones. Suddenly, any doubt about her attraction to Lita was washed away by the wine, and it had cleaned away her morality and upbringing as well. Mina remembered, distinctly, wanting Lita more than she had ever wanted anyone in her entire life. She can remember leading Lita off the dance floor, holding her by the wrist and guiding her upstairs. She can remember the odd look of confusion on Lita's face, and she giggled at the mental image. Mina flung open the door to their room, by this time Mina's tongue had found its way into Lita's mouth and her hands were on a mission to unbuckle Lita's trousers. Suddenly Lita pulled away, Mina could remember her words.

"Mina….you're beautiful but…well…"

But Mina would have none of that, after all up to this point LITA had been the obvious aggressor in their "relationship", what little of one there had been. She didn't want to hear apprehension from someone who was so ready to bed her a mere day before.

"Oh hush." Said Mina as she pulled Lita's shirt over her head. Mina marveled at Lita's body for a moment. It was very, VERY well toned, and something else struck her.

"Those are much bigger when ya get a good look at them."

Mina blushed when she remembered her words, she felt ashamed and proud of herself at the same time. On one hand, she had basically ravaged poor Lita, on the other hand, at least she was proving to be more assertive.

The next few minutes were a blur, Mina remembered Lita awkwardly trying to untie the back of her dress. She also remembered getting so frustrated with Lita's haphazard attempt that she simply undressed herself.

Mina couldn't remember much after that, but, judging from the state of the bed, it must have been very VERY passionate. Mina rolled over and smiled, only to see her ribbon bow tied to one of the bed posts. A brief image of Lita with her hands tied to the bedpost shot through Mina's mind.

"My god…I am the kinky one after all."

1010101010

Lita had gotten basically the same story from Raye that Mina was replaying in her own head, only minus the gory details. Lita simply stared at the table the two sat at.

"Wow." Then a great relief washed over Lita, she wasn't the one who was responsible for last night's activities, Mina was. Prim Proper Mina acted like a primal animal. Lita burst into a fit of loud raucous laughter.

Raye simply boggled at her friends actions, "Did I miss something?"

Lita stopped laughing for a moment and looked at her friend, "It's nothing, it's just that…well…I'm not to blame for any of this, Mina wanted ME!"

Raye smiled, "I had a feeling you wouldn't take the news too harshly."

Lita was virtually beside herself with pride. She had somehow, in her drunken state, managed to seduce the most prim and proper English lady she had ever met. And that made Lita proud in some sort of Philistine way. Lita turned when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Sure enough it was Mina, Lita smiled at the girl.

"Well, good morning, I trust you had fun last night?"

Mina simply smiled back, "Yes, yes I did, the wine was wonderful, as was the dance."

Lita grinned broader, "Anything else worth mentioning?"

Mina looked to be in thought for a moment, "Well…nothing worth mentioning I guess."

Lita suddenly looked shocked, "Nothing at all?"

"Nope, anyways, Im going to go look around a few shops, I really could use some new clothes, I will be back soon." Said Mina, and with that she walked out the door, wearing a smirk that the flustered brunette behind her couldn't see.

Inside the pub, Raye had already broken into a fit of laughs at her friend's reaction. Lita simply sat there, her jaw hanging wide open.

"Well…either she doesn't remember last night, or you weren't very good." Said Raye, almost crying from laughter.

Lita simply stared confused at the pub's door.

1010101

I know, it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I am sort of pressed for time right now. Read and Review.


End file.
